


Let's Play Hooky

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, General Shenanigans, High School, M/M, One Shot, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Noctis and Prompto play hooky from school.





	Let's Play Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for inspiring me to write this, Len!

_Part i_

 

            The hallway was fairly quiet, here and there the low murmurs of teachers and scribbles on chalkboards could be heard.  Noctis pressed his back up against the wall, trying to be as still as possible.  He was anxious, but excited, and his heart was racing.  There was something thrilling about skipping class.  Prompto slid into place next to him.  They shared a knowing look and the blonde grinned deviously.  They both knew what to do.  They started out slowly, ducking under windows of crowded classrooms, filled with good high schoolers, listening to their teachers prattle on about boring subjects.

            "Hey!"

            Noctis turned his head.  Guess the jig was up.  He looked at Prompto, smirked, and they picked up their pace.  They were almost at the door, almost to freedom.  Prompto ran like he was falling and slipped as they rounded a corner.  Noctis caught his hand and Prompto slid on his knees for a few feet before he was able to get on his feet again.

            They were running at top speed now and Noctis was running out of steam.  Prompto wasn't doing much better, but he was grinning from ear to ear.  They turned another corner and were both spurred on by the bright light of the outside world.  They both put out their arms, bursting through the set of double-doors, leaping down the steps, several at a time.

            Prompto let out a victorious cheer, throwing his hands up in the air, and they only stopped when they were a safe distance away, collapsing on a grassy hill.  They were both out of breath, but that didn't stop them from laughing like a bunch of kids.

            "Nice, bro," Prompto said, raising his hand up.  Noctis high-fived him, intertwining their fingers for a moment, before bringing his hand to rest behind his head.  That man may have recognized him, and if he did, his father would be furious.  Noctis pushed the thought out of his mind.

            "Arcade?" Noctis said, glancing at his best friend.

            Prompto grinned.  "I thought you'd never ask."

 

_Part ii_

 

            Noctis sighed, content.  There was an easy smile that hadn't left his lips for the last several hours.  This isn't something that he could say was normal either.  Smiling didn't come naturally to him anymore.  Well, except when he was with his best friend, who happened to be lying beside him now, wearing his usual smile that was not only infectious, but irresistible to Noctis.  He looked up at the sky, now mostly inky blue, dotted with only the brightest stars.  The rest were hidden by the steady glow of the lights of Insomnia, which painted the sky with yellows and oranges.

            They didn't speak for a long time while Noctis replayed their day in his head: cutting class, games at the arcade, greasy pizza and soda, and now quiet stargazing on the roof.  It was Noctis's secret place, his little teenage hideaway, accessible from his bedroom window.

            "We won't have many days left like this," Prompto said, breaking the silence.

            Noctis was about to tease him for being so gloomy, but stopped when he saw the sad expression on Prompto's face.  His smile had faded, replaced with a frown.  But it wasn't the frown that was so jarring--it was the glassy look in his eyes, as if he were on the verge of tears.  "C'mon, just because we're graduating doesn't mean we're not gonna stop being us."

            Prompto turned.  "You think?"

            Noctis smirked.  "It's not like I'm suddenly turning into my dad or anything."  That familiar smile spread over Prompto's lips.  "I'm definitely not stopping playing video games.  Or eating hamburgers."

            "I guess you'll have to play hooky from your kingly duties, since you won't be able to cut class anymore," Prompto said pensively.

            "In that case, I think I'll be skipping a lot more often," Noctis said with a laugh.  He knew things were going to be different, but he just let it roll off his shoulders.  Nothing was going to change between them.  They were best friends, Prompto was almost family—they shared more dinners by far than Prompto ever had with his parents.  They could practically read each other's minds.  So, no, nothing was going to change.  "We should go fishing sometime."

            "Huh?"  Prompto lifted himself up on his elbows.  "You mean the thing with the pole and the line and the pointy hooks?"

            Noctis laughed, replying, "Yeah, that's the one.  My dad and I used to go a lot, but we haven't been for a while."  He rolled onto his side, meeting Prompto's eyes.  "C'mon," Noctis wheedled, punching him lightly.  "You should come with me.  I _want_ you to come because you're my...because you're Prompto."

            Prompto reached over and tousled Noctis's hair.  "Okay, Noct.  I'd try anything for you.  Even if it means braving mud and swamps, and getting eaten alive by mosquitos," he smirked.

            "Don't forget the smell," Noctis reminded him pointedly.  Prompto laughed, his eyes no longer glassy or sad.  Noctis was relieved.  Normally, he was a rock, but if there was one thing that made him quickly lose composure, it was the young man lying beside him.  "Let's stay out here tonight," he said, as if anticipating Prompto's eventual inquiry about going home.  He stared up at the sky, getting lost in the twinkling lights.

            "For real?"

            "Yeah," Noctis said.  "It'll be like camping."  He glanced at Prompto, who had a look on his face that was somewhere between disbelief and displeasure.  "Don't tell me you don't like camping either."

            Prompto sat up, and ran his hands through his hair, shaking it out.  "I'm kind of a city boy.  I'm not used to all this outdoorsy, nature stuff."  He paused a moment to look at the sky, then turned back to Noctis.  "It is kinda pretty, though."  Noctis blinked, feeling his eyes on him.  "What the hell."  He lied back down, struggling for a good thirty seconds to find some comfortable position.  "Can I at least get a pillow?"

            Noctis laughed, then sat up.  "Come on, let's go get some sleeping bags."


End file.
